


Perfect

by sammikeys (penns_baby)



Series: Perfect [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, De-Aged Castiel, De-Aged Gabriel, Diapers, It will probably come to me later, Kidnapping, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, i dont know what else to tag, kind of, more like angel napping, spellwork, the past relationships are just a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penns_baby/pseuds/sammikeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to give Dean the perfect valentines day gift. So what better gift than to give Dean the family he has always wanted. So he De-Ages Cas and Gabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote to get rid of my writers block. Right now I'm not planning on adding anymore chapters to this, but if enough people want me to I will add more. Anyway I know its not valentines day yet this just was the day I had time to write. I also do not own any of these characters if I did I wouldn't be applying for student loans. And I don't have a beta so any mistakes made are mine and mine alone, let me know if you find any so I can fix them. As always I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

 

Sam opened his eyes slowly, he didn't want to be awake this early but he had to if he was going to get Dean's present ready in time for valentines day. The two had been together for years, but they could never show it around friends and family. The secret relationship had been exciting when they had been teenagers, as they got older though it just became harder and harder. Nobody had ever questioned why they didn't have long term steady relationships, because as hunters that was almost impossible to do. Sure in college Sam had had Jess, but that was only after Dean had quit speaking to him. Dean had been so upset when he left that Sam had been sure he would never hear from his brother again. It had broke his heart and so Sam had found someone that could fill the void a little bit. He had loved Jess, not as much as he loved Dean, he could never love anyone as much as he loved Dean. He had felt so guilty when she died, deep down he knew he couldn't have stopped it. He did wish he could go back in time and stop himself from ever getting close to her that was the only way Sam could ever have hoped to save her. After he went back on the road with Dean things had been tense for a couple weeks. Sam was hardly sleeping and when he did he had nightmares, and Dean was keeping his distance from Sam. Then everything had come tumbling down when Sam demanded to know what the hell Dean's problem was and Dean had admitted that he thought Sam had left to get away from. Dean had thought Sam was ashamed of their relationship and left to avoid telling his brother of his true feelings. Sam had almost thought Dean was telling some sick joke, if it hadn't been for the look in those green eyes he would have believed it was a joke. There was no humor in Dean's eyes though just this sad, dejected look that begged Sam not to leave again without Dean having to say a word. Sam had pulled Dean into his arms and spent all night assuring his brother without words that he would never leave like that again.

Sam shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at the person beside him. Dean was stretched out beside him on his stomach like usual. He had one hand under his pillow and his head was turned facing away from Sam. His breathing was even and deep, which clued Sam in on the fact that his brother really was still asleep. He had spent most of his life living in cramped motel rooms with Dean and knew the difference between when Dean was asleep and when he was pretending to be asleep. Another thing that Sam was grateful for was the bunker, they finally had a home, sure the impala always had and always would be their home, but now they had their own space. They had bedrooms even though they shared one, they had a kitchen and a library. They had things now that they had never had before. And now they could actually be together sure it sucked that the only reason they could be together like they were was because most of their friends and family were dead, but Sam couldn't find it in himself to feel bad about finally getting to be with Dean. 

Sam knew that the one thing that Dean wanted more than anything was a family of his own. He had gotten a small taste of it when he lived with Lisa after Sam had been locked in the cage. Dean had admitted before that he had cared for Lisa, but he didn't really love her. Being with her had given Dean a family, and while he would rather have a family with Sam he couldn't at the time and didn't think he would ever be able to so he had settled like Sam asked him to. However knowing that fact about his brother gave Sam the idea for the perfect valentines day gift. He was going to give his brother a family. He had the two perfect children in mind for Dean, he just had to make them children first. 

While he had been going through the bunkers library, Sam had run across a spell. The spell allowed whoever cast it to choose which age whoever they cast it on was going to be. However the fun part of the spell was the caster got to choose every day. It was perfect and simple and Dean would be so happy. Sam slipped out of bed and walked out to the library closing the bedroom door softly behind him. He needed Dean to sleep or he ruin the surprise. Of course Sam wasn't expecting Dean to wake up any time soon, they had a movie marathon last night and Dean had drank quite a bit. He was going to need a couple more hours to sleep everything off. It had taken Sam a couple months to get to this point since he always had to work in secret. Sam knew that Dean didn't believe that he was getting a gift which meant that he would be that much happier and more excited. 

After grabbing the book and supplies that he needed Sam walked down the hall to another bedroom only this one was decorated as a nursery. All the walls were painted like a garden, with lots of flowers and even a couple trees. There were even a few smiling bees flying among the flowers. There were two cribs in the room both of them were white, and Sam had made sure to get the ones where the rails couldn't be lowered, because he didn't want any accidents. One cribs bedding was yellow dotted with happy smiling bees like on the walls and the other had blue bedding with different colored lollypops all over it. There was also a white changing table and dresser in the room. Sam had bought a few outfits not wanting to get more than he knew he needed because he was so sure that Dean was going to want to pick some more things once he found out what was going on. Sam set the stuff in his hands down and walked over to the toy box in the corner of the room, he opened it and pulled out two stuffed toys. One was a bear that was dressed in a bee costume that he had been holding onto since he had found it in a store around Halloween. The other was a dog with brown fur, it had floppy ears and a few black spots. One of the black spots was positioned over one of the eyes and Sam hadn't been able not to buy it. That one had been tricky because Dean had been there at the time. Dean had eventually concluded that Sam wanted it for himself and was just too embarrassed to tell his brother and Sam hadn't bothered to correct him. Sam placed each stuffed animal in the correct crib and then walked over to the dresser, he pulled out a soft green onesie and matching socks. He still marveled over how small everything was, of course to him almost everything was small, so maybe he wasn't the best judge. He went over the changing table and pulled a pacifier out of one of the drawers. After making sure he had everything he needed he gathered up all his materials, pulled the door shut tight behind him and walked down to one of the store rooms. He had decided on this room because it was far enough away that it shouldn't wake Dean and even if Dean woke up it was the last place he would ever look for Sam, as the room wasn't really used. He then poured a circle of holy oil and set up the spell, placing the clothes on an unused shelf. 

Sam took a deep breath and made his thoughts as innocent as possible just in case and started to pray. "Hey Cas can I talk to you? It's about Dean and I think you can help me." Cas had been Sam's first choice when he found this spell. Dean already tried to take care of the angel, but he couldn't do too much because Cas was more powerful and way older than Dean and Sam combined. This spell however would force Cas's grace under lock and key where he wouldn't be able to use it unless his life was in immediate danger, and even then he wouldn't be able to consciously control it. Cas appeared in the holy oil circle just like Sam had been hoping he would, if he hadn't Sam would have had to find some way to get him in it. Sam lit the oil on fire and looked Cas in the eyes.

"Sam, I don't understand. I thought you said this was about Dean what's going on. I don't sense any thing wrong with you. Are you under a spell of some sort?" Cas had his head tilted to one side, trying to understand what was going on.

"It is about Dean, I just didn't want you running......or flying off. You see valentines day is coming up and I wanted to get Dean the most perfect present. I couldn't think of anything that felt like enough you know. Then I found this book and I've had it looked over by a contact its perfectly safe. It will be the best thing for him. That's where you come in Cas, Dean has always wanted a family and you can help give him that." Sam knew he didn't have to convince Cas, he didn't need the angels permission but it might make things a little easier. 

"I don't understand. I cannot create a child anymore than you can. Does this book you found have a way to create a child for the two of you. If so, where do I come in? Do you require something only I can give?"

"I require you Cas, see Dean already cares for you like a parent would care for a child. This book just gives me the means to make it official."

"You wish for me to act like a child? Why would I do that?" 

"No you aren't going to act like a child. This spell is going to make you one. You will keep all of your memories and adult thoughts for a while, but they will kind of be in the back of your mind. So they will be there, but you will act whatever age you look like until eventually those thoughts and memories go away completely. I'm not sure how long that will take because you are an angel, but it should still happen eventually."

"I cannot believe that you would think I would agree to this Sam. I have duties to heaven and I am needed there. I will not allow you to do this to me. I also do not believe that Dean will be ok with this." 

"Dean will be fine with it, actually he will be the happiest I have seen him in years, as long as he thinks you agreed to this. Which even if you don't he will think you did. I want him happy Cas, now will you help me make him happy?

"I will not agree to this Sam. You will have to find some other way to make Dean happy. Now let me out of this and I won't tell your brother what you did here today." Sam just shook his head and walked over to the prepared spell ingredients. He had never actually thought Cas would agree, but he had never needed him to. This wasn't wrong because the angel needed to be taken care of even if he didn't see it. Sam did the spell ignoring Cas yelling at him, after he finished the incantation there was a blinding flash of light that forced him to cover his eyes. When the light faded Sam walked over and put out the flames from the holy oil. Where Cas had been standing there was a baby, about six months old if the spell had worked correctly. Sam had decided that six months would be a good age for the first day and if Dean wanted something different they could change it in the morning. Sam picked the baby up from the pile of clothes, Cas was so small now. He still had his head of dark hair and wide blue eyes that now were welling up with tears. 

Sam cooed to him and rocked him side to side as he went over to the clothes he had brought down. He cursed quietly when he found that he had forgotten to bring the diaper supplies down. "Ok, we just have to get you dressed in your room then, because daddy forgot all the stuff he needs. He was just so excited to get you home, so we just need to be real quiet so papa doesn't wake up and ruin our surprise before its done." Dean had had a problem with the term daddy since he had been a child. Most likely because of their father so Sam had decided that he would be daddy and Dean would be papa, because that didn't have any bad memories attached to it. Sam popped the pacifier into Cas's mouth, hoping it would keep him from crying too loud. He really should have done this when Dean wasn't home, but he didn't have a lot of opportunity for that. He carried Cas back to the nursery and put a diaper on him and then put him in the clothes he had chosen earlier. Sam then stood holding Cas and debated. He needed to finish his plan and he needed to do it today, but he didn't want to leave Cas alone. Sam walked over to the closet and got out one of the baby carriers. He placed Cas inside and covered him with a soft yellow blanket and then after another second of thought he placed the bear in next to Cas.

"You can just come with and help daddy. We are going to get your brother, at least I hope we are because if this doesn't work i'm going to have to come up with another idea. And daddy doesn't have that much time." Sam walked around the room talking to Cas. He pulled a dark blue onesie out of the dresser and socks, packing them in the diaper bag along with all the diaper supplies he needed and another pacifier. After looking around he grabbed the dog out of the other crib and put that in the bag as well. Then he picked up the bag and the carrier and walked back down to the storage room. He set Cas down safely out of the way and poured a new circle of holy oil. 

His second choice had been more difficult. He couldn't think of anyone for the longest time, that is until he caught rumor of a trickster a couple states over. There had been no doubt in his mind who it was. Gabriel was supposed to be dead, but he was also very good at faking that if he thought he got something out of it. Sam had almost changed his mind on this one until he had brought up the trickster rumor up to Dean. Dean had told him that he always admired Gabriel's tricks. There was always a lesson in them and he didn't set out to kill anyone he just didn't care if they died in the process. Dean said he was like a little boy acting out for his parents attention. Sam knew from the conversations he had with the archangel Gabriel missed having his family dearly. This would be his second chance to have a family that loved him the way he needed. 

This was going to be more difficult, he couldn't pray to Gabriel he knew he wouldn't get an answer. So he had to find some way to summon him which may or may not work. He was placing all his bets on it working because he really had no other plan right now. He had looked up what he needed to summon an angel and then what he needed to summon Loki and just put them together. So he didn't think Gabriel would be able to ignore it or he would be so interested to see why Sam tried to hard to get him to come to the bunker that he would show up on sheer curiosity alone. Sam did his mutated version of a summoning and waited, sometimes these things took a minute. Just when the disappointment set in that he was going to have to not have everything perfect Gabriel appeared in the circle. 

"I'm here jeez have some patience.......well hello there Samo. I wasn't expecting you to give me a ring. You would be surprised how many teenagers find my summoning spell on the internet and decide to give it a go. What do you need from me kiddo? If its help with another apocalypse you are on your own I think I did my fair share."

"You faked your death Gabriel and no that's not why I called you here."

"Yes I did. Don't get me wrong I was injured pretty bad, but you're right I wasn't dead. I did tell you how to open the cage though so I think I did pretty good. So what did you call me here for if its not to help?"

"Well some things have changed. Dean and I are actually together now and we....well I decided that we should start a family for valentines day."

"Yeah I knew there was something there. So what do you need a babysitter or something because you have way better choices than me. Is that your kid there?" Gabriel pointed at Cas who by this point had fallen asleep in his carrier. Sam lit the oil on fire before Gabriel could step out of the circle.

"That is one of our babies that's true. Let me ask you a question Gabriel. You were the youngest archangel weren't you?"

"Yeah and what does that have to do with anything?"

"And you miss your family. What if I offered you a second chance with a new family? One that wouldn't fight all the time. One that wouldn't make you sad enough to run away. A family that would love you the way you have always craved, the way that you tried to go out and get for yourself but never quite could. I could give you all that Gabriel just like I gave to Castiel." Gabriel looked from Sam to Cas and back so fast it made Sam dizzy just watching.

"How did you do that? It's not possible. And stop talking about me like you have me all figured out Winchester. You couldn't hope to begin to understand the number of thoughts that go through my mind every day. And you don't understand why I left home or what I have been doing since. I don't need anyone." Gabriel was pulling his archangel act now. No humor in his eyes at all, he was standing tall and staring Sam down.

"That would be a lot more intimidating if you weren't trapped in a circle of holy fire. So now that you know what is going to happen I'm going to do this spell. I have a lot to do before Dean wakes up." Sam ignored Gabriel's threats and shouts and preformed the spell again, making it to Cas just in time to shield his eyes from the bright flash of light. Once the light faded a very squirmy six month old Gabriel lay in the middle of the circle. Sam doused the flames and picked up the squirming baby. He got Gabriel changed into a diaper and the clothes he picked out with a lot of difficulty. "Tell daddy you aren't always going to be this active, because this makes things very difficult. Of course all it does is tire you out. So you should be a sleepy baby by naptime." Sam slipped the pacifier into Gabriel's mouth and picked him up and then picked up the carrier with Cas in it. He gave Gabriel his stuffed dog hoping he didn't throw it on the floor because Sam didn't have the extra hand to pick it up. 

He got Cas and Gabe settled in their cribs covering them both up with soft blankets. Cas was still covered with his yellow blanket and Gabe was covered with a blue blanket. Cas was still pretty tired and closed his eyes falling asleep again once he was settled. Sam gave him a kiss on his forehead. Gabe was another story every time Sam covered him up he kicked as much of the blanket off as he could. "Daddy wishes that you would quit fighting with him Gabe, he has to get papa so we can show him his surprise. So if you keep doing this daddy is just going to leave you uncovered." He covered Gabe up one more time and gave him a kiss on the forehead too. Gabe had kept his blond hair and gold eyes. His hair had just gotten a couple shades lighter, more white blond than blond. Sam plugged in the nightlight, there were no windows so you always had to have some light and shut off the big light to the room. He then opened the music box and listened to it start playing a soothing tune. Sam left the room making sure the door was closed and walked to the kitchen, intending on making his brother some breakfast before he showed him his surprise. 

However before he got to the kitchen he smelled bacon cooking. He walked up behind Dean who was standing at the stove looking adorably rumpled. "What are you doing up this early?" Dean scoffed at his question as Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"Early? Dude its like ten. I was trying to find you to ask if you wanted to go out for breakfast, but you were nowhere. What were you doing?" Sam smiled pressing his face against Dean's hair.

"I got you a surprise. I was up all morning working on it." Dean turned around without pulling away from his brother. 

"No way. Where is it? What is it?" Dean was practically bouncing in his brothers arms. Sam laughed his brother always got so excited for presents. At first it had made him kind of sad because the only reason Dean got so excited was the he learned not to expect presents and good things. Now though Sam just loved seeing Dean so excited and happy.

"It can wait until after breakfast." That's what Sam's original plan had been, but he knew now that there would be no breakfast. Once Dean really set his mind on things he couldn't be stopped and Sam didn't really want to stop him. 

"No. c'mon Sammy I'm not going to be able to eat. I'm going to be thinking about this until I know what it is." Sam reached around Dean and turned off the stove and grabbed his brothers hand pulling him out of the kitchen and stopping in front of the nursery door. He turned to look at Dean who had a smirk on his face. "Sammy did you build us a kinky sex room, because I had input on that idea."

"No Dean, you are going to love this so much more I promise you." Sam pulled Dean into a kiss and opened the door. Dean pulled away from Sam and walked into the room looking around. He stiffened when his eyes fell on the two little figures laying in the cribs. Sam turned the light to the room on which caused Cas to whine and roll over. Dean was still just watching the babies kick and whine. Gabe threw his dog out of the crib and it landed at Dean's feet, he bent down and picked it up. 

"Sammy.......how?" Dean's voice was soft and awestruck. He kept blinking and looking around like he was trying to memorize every detail, like it might disappear at any moment. 

"I found a spell in one of the books when I was going through the library. I had it checked out it's one hundred percent safe. You know both of them just not like they are now." Dean walked over to Gabe's crib and put his dog back inside picking up the baby boy who was still kicking and whining. Dean let out a quiet gasp as he got a good look at the babies eyes. 

"Gabriel......How long does this last Sammy." Dean put Gabe down and turned to face his brother. 

"Until I take it off them, which wont be for a very long time. And you're right that is Gabe, what about the other one? I bet you don't even have to pick him up to tell." Dean took a couple steps and looked into the crib.

"Cas." He picked up the dark haired baby and looked him in the eyes.

"Yep, knew you would get it. This spell I found lets choose what age they will be every day. If we don't choose they will just stay the same age they were the day before. It also means they cant use any of their angel powers unless their lives are in danger." Sam picked Gabe up and held him watching Dean rock side to side with Cas talking softly to him. "I already told them that you were their papa and I'm their daddy. I know that daddy doesn't have the best memories attached to it for you." Dean looked up at Sam with a wide smile and tears in his eyes. 

"Thanks Sammy, I think this is the best gift I have ever gotten. We finally have the family we have always deserved." Dean took a couple steps still holding Cas and gave Sam a kiss and then pressed his forehead against Gabe's. "It's the family the two of you have always needed too huh?" Gabe brought his little fist up and whacked Dean on the mouth as hard as he could, which being as he was a baby wasn't very hard but Dean still wasn't expecting it. "Wow somebody isn't happy right now." Dean said laughing. "At least he takes after you Sammy, you used to do that to me all the time."

"Gabe we don't hit. That's mean." Sam scolded the baby knowing he couldn't really do much more than that. The act had been deliberate but he didn't know if it was an adult Gabe act or if it was a baby working out his frustrations. 

"Aw Sammy take it easy on the kid. I told you, you used to do that all the time. He didn't mean anything by it. He's just a baby." Dean took hold of the hand that Gabe had used to hit him and kissed it. Then he went back to cooing at Cas who was looking at his brother with wide eyes and babbling in baby speak. It was so odd to hear Cas speak without his rough man voice, of course it was odd to see Cas this small too. "Looks like someone wants to play with his brother. So since I know you better than anyone Sam you got a playpen already, lets set it up in the kitchen and they can play while we have breakfast."

Sam agreed and they did that, watching the two babies move around the playpen until they got tired and fell asleep curled up with one another. After they cleaned up from breakfast Sam and Dean picked up their boys and laid them on a blanket in the living room where they could watch them while they cuddled together on the couch and watched a movie. Sam looked from Dean to their boys and he couldn't think of anywhere he would rather be.


	2. authors note

Hello everyone. Just a quick note that I have decided to continue this as a series. And the next part will be up sometime today.


End file.
